


In the Area

by Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Banter, Gen, One-Shot, Post canon, Some angst, college AU except Jeremy dropped out and Rich never went, negative thoughts and perceptions that don't entirely reflect reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker
Summary: After Jeremy drops out of college, Rich starts coming over a lot.





	In the Area

Rich comes by a lot after Jeremy drops out of college and comes home to New Jersey. At first, Jeremy thinks it's ‘cause he messed up so badly. It's got to be that he's circling the drain, and Rich feels compelled to help. Why else would anybody want to hang out with him, other than out of an overblown sense of responsibility? 

“You don't have to babysit me,” Jeremy says one day, when Rich is at his house again, because he just ‘happened to be in the area’ or whatever. 

“Cool, I won't.” There's nothing argumentative in Rich’s tone. He makes no move towards the door. “What do you feel like doing today? Whatever it is, can I join?” 

Jeremy blinks. Shouldn't Rich be leaving? Did he not assert his independence with enough vitriol? Jeremy points to the kitchen. Lunch. He was going to make lunch. He bought a book specifically about making lunches, because if he's going to resign himself to the life of an uneducated idiot, he might as well learn how to make a better than average grilled cheese while he's at it. 

“Food?” Rich guesses. 

“Are you hungry?” 

“I could eat.” 

As Jeremy assembles ingredients from the fridge, Rich leans over his shoulder to watch. 

“You’ve got expired frosting in the back,” Rich observes. “I'll eat it for you.” 

“Okay, I guess.” 

Rich retrieves the frosting jar, and sits on the counter to dig in, while Jeremy starts meal prep. From the vantage point Rich is at, Jeremy doesn't have to look down at him for once. He waggles his eyebrows at Jeremy when he catches him staring. The whole Rich feeling responsible for Jeremy thing is seeming less like a realistic idea and more like Squip-style self beratement. Responsible people don't sit on counters eating probably spoiled condiments. 

“I dare you to add an entire bottle of hot sauce to what you’re making,” Rich says, effectively proving that he's not looking out for Jeremy at all. 

“How about not?” 

“I dare you to put in hot sauce and toothpaste.” 

Jeremy makes a fake gagging noise, then turns to the pan he's gotten out of the cupboard, spraying some of that Crisco non-stick cooking stuff that Jeremy’s dad bought at his behest. He's going to do grilled cheese on rye with onions and raspberry jam, and it's going to taste so good that Rich is going to regret ever suggesting they ruin it. 

“Come on,” Rich goads.

“We don't even have hot sauce.” 

“Yeah? Well, my house hasn't had toothpaste in three weeks, and you don't hear me complaining.” 

Jeremy pauses in his task of chopping up the onion to look at Rich. “Do you honestly not have toothpaste?” 

“Well shit, don't cry over it.” 

“I’m not—” Jeremy wipes peevishly at his onion tears with the sleeve of his cardigan. Rich is near the bottom of the frosting jar. “You’re coming over so much because you’re hungry, aren't you?” Jeremy guesses. 

“Is it that hard to believe that I like having you around?” Rich asks. He taps the back of his neck. It's funny, because whenever Jeremy is trying to indicate that something is going on because of his Squip, he points to his temple, but Rich always touches the very nape of his neck, around the place where his brainstem would be if there wasn't a bunch of skin and muscles in the way. 

“Right,” Rich starts again. “So I get why you think I don't want to be here with you. I too have the urge to chew out everybody who isn't a total asshole to me for pretending to put up with me, but guess what? That's not what's going on. All our other friends have scattered to the winds, if you haven't noticed. Not to be selfish, but it was a goddamned relief when you came back.” 

“Really?” Jeremy asks. 

“I'm not saying all that again.” 

“But did you actually feel…” 

Rich rubs his forehead. “You know what? Never mind. I take it back. I'm here for the free food and to save you from yourself.” 

Jeremy nods solemnly. Things are just as he suspected.


End file.
